I would do anything
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: What one girl would do to be with the one she loves. Tsu X Kur
1. Troubled thoughts

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Even after all this time, just hearing him say those words still made her very happy. "I love you too my darling." Kurumu whispered back to him.

With a content grin Tsukune closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kurumu remained awake. She was resting her head comfortably on his chest and looking at his tranquil face. He never had any trouble falling asleep. _That's because he has a clear conscience, _she thought to herself. _Only the innocent can sleep like that._

Half an hour later she was still wide awake. She decided to get some warm milk to see if that would help. Careful not to disturb him she slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen she opened the door down the hall from theirs. She just wanted to sneak a quick peek. Opening the door just a crack she looked inside the room. There, peacefully snuggled in thick blankets was her three year old daughter Kumiko. She had the same color hair as her mother and was already adorable. She had no doubt her daughter would carry on the proud family tradition of being a successful succubus. Her eyes were the physical feature she liked the most in her daughter, they were the same beautiful shade of chocolate as her husband's.

She carefully shut the door without waking her.

There were always cookies in the large old fashioned cookie jar they kept in the kitchen. She took a couple and nibbled on them as she drank from her tall glass of milk. Alone at the kitchen table she thought about the things she had done, the decisions she had made. It was an almost nightly ritual.

She remembered their senior year at Youkai and the fun times they had all had together. She remembered Gin and Ruby, the stalker, and the annoying little know it all. But her thoughts always focused on Tsukune and Moka. He had been her destined one and the boy she honestly loved with all her heart. She had been her best friend and her greatest enemy.

It wasn't Moka's fault, any more than it had been her own, neither of them had set out to fall in love with Tsukune. He had won both their hearts by selflessly protecting them, and as time had passed that love had only grown stronger and deeper. For her it had definitely been a double edged sword. Her love for him had given her constant joy; just getting to see him each day had made her heart race. She would greet him by pressing his face to her bosom, and while he always protested and complained she noticed how many times she caught him eying her. Whenever she would catch him doing it he would quickly look away, as though he were guilty of something. He never realized how _happy_ it made her that he was looking at her.

But that was as far as it ever went, some looks, some kind words, moments of friendship shared with others. No matter how often she told him she loved him, no matter how desperately she tried to show him, he never really returned her feelings.

That was because for him those deeper feelings were all reserved for Moka. They would stare at one another and disappear into their own private world calling each other's names. When there was danger _her _safety was always uppermost in his mind.

At first they were both much too shy and inexperienced to really admit how they felt. But after he'd nearly been killed at the start of their senior year inner Moka had taken the initiative. She had proclaimed her love for him and kissed him.

From that time on they were always seen hand in hand. They would disappear together to return later with blushes on their faces. On a couple occasions she had stumbled on them out in the woods… kissing. All through their senior year the two of them grew closer. It was obvious who Tsukune would choose to be with.

Oh she'd tried to fight it. She confessed her love and greeted him with greater and greater urgency. She showed up in his dorm room stark naked spread out on his bed. She batted her eye lashes at him and told him she would do _anything _he wanted. She had even offered to be his mistress. She was desperate to be with him even if it could only be as the other woman.

But no matter what she did Tsukune refused her advances and remained faithful to Moka. In an odd way she had even been proud of him for being such a devoted and loyal man. Her experience as a succubus had shown her just how rare a trait that was. But as graduation approached it seemed clear she would never get to be with him.

And then one day Moka disappeared.

About a month before graduation she simply vanished without a trace. No note, no witnesses, no sign of struggle, she was just gone. Kokoa had gone crazy; certain something had happened to her sister and blaming Tsukune for it. Tsukune was terrified as were the others. They'd searched the academy grounds desperate for some sign of her. They put up posters and interviewed anyone who might possibly have seen anything. They had contacted her parents and Tsukune had put his life in serious risk facing her father. But no matter what they did they couldn't find a single trace of her. It was like she had disappeared from the earth.

Eventually graduation came and Tsukune was finally forced to leave Youkai Academy and return to the human world. His heart was broken, but he held onto the hope that he might see her again one day.

In the human world he began attending Shibsu University. He was all alone again, just another freshman far from home. And she was there for him. Her grades hadn't been good and she had bombed the entrance test, but one little 'talk' with the dean of admissions and she had got in. At university she was _finally _able to get him all to herself. Ruby remained at Youkai as assistant to the Chairman, Mizore was forced to marry and begin having children, Yukari had decided to attend Oxford. The human girls there were too blind to realize what an amazing person he was. At long last she'd gotten her chance with her destined one.

It didn't happen quickly. They didn't date at all until their second year; it took him that long to finally feel ready to move on. She had learned not to push, she was a friend to him their freshman year and accepted that role because she was the only girl in his life. When he was ready to begin dating they did so, she moved at his pace and never asked him for more than he was ready to give.

In time they became lovers and their hearts grew close. She healed his wounds and won his genuine love without charms or potions. When they married it was the happiest day of her entire life.

She stared at the cookie in her hand. It was chocolate chip, like the one she had given to Moka that night. Well… not exactly like that one. The one she had was free of any poisons. She could still remember the look of fear in Moka's eyes as she gasped unable to breathe. She could remember struggling to climb into the air weighed down by a burlap sack with Moka's body and a bunch of heavy stones. She could still see the sack as it plummeted through the night sky down into the black waters below.

She left the cookie on her plate, no longer hungry. _I'm not innocent, _she thought. _But I always knew I would do anything to be with him._

Getting up from the table she headed back to bed.


	2. Troubled words

**Author's Note: **Please read my story '**I'll Be Seeing You Soon**' which can be seen as the sequel to this story.

XXX

"Want to go to the park today Kumiko-chan?"

Her little daughter looked up at her excitedly. "Can we momma? Really?"

Kurumu nodded. "I don't have to work today so why don't we go and play?"

"Yahoo!" Kumiko cried and pumped a tiny fist in the air. Her mother laughed and patted her head.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they walked to the park with Kurumu holding her daughter's hand she drew a great deal of attention. Both men and women stopped to stare at her. A few took out cameras or camera phones while some came up to her to beg for an autograph. A couple men even tried hitting on her despite the presence of her daughter and a wedding ring. She brushed them aside and continued towards the park.

"How do you know so many people momma?"

Laughing Kurumu shook her head slightly. "Oh I don't know them, but a lot of them have seen my face so they know me." They just happened to be passing a grocery store. In the display window was an image of Kurumu in a maid outfit with a certain brand of furniture polish in one hand. "People see my face so they know who I am."

"Wow," Kumiko said amazed. She then looked a bit worried. "Momma, do you like the people who all know you?"

"Most of them," Kurumu told her. "It's fun to be recognized and get attention from people." Seeing a couple high school boys with a camera phone she turned their way and offered a playful wink and blew them a kiss. The two of them shouted.

Seeing this made Kumiko look a bit more apprehensive. "Would you ever like them more than me and poppa?"

Kurumu looked at her little daughter in surprise. She immediately stopped, leaned down, and planted a bunch of kisses all over her little face until Kumiko began to squeal with laughter. "Don't be silly. You're my little girl and your poppa is my beloved husband and my destined one. I could never ever, ever love anyone more."

"Good," Kumiko said emphatically. Which produced more laughter from her mom as they started walking again. "Momma, what's a dustinged one?"

"Destined one," Kurumu said carefully enunciating it. "A destined one is the one special man who you will really and truly love with your entire heart. He is the one you will spend your entire life with and have his children." She planted a quick kiss on her daughter's cheek. "He is the most special person in the entire world to you and he will be the one you build your life around. No one will ever matter to you as much as he will."

"Wow," Kumiko said sounding amazed. "And poppa is momma's des… destined one?"

"That's right Kumiko-chan," Kurumu said as she waved at a small group of fans.

"Momma, how did you know poppa was your destined one?"

Kurumu smiled fondly as she remembered that long ago day back at the academy. "Well, Tsukune and I were only 15 back then and freshmen at Youkai. Momma wasn't as… well as nice as she is now. I got into trouble with another girl because I was trying to take her boyfriend from her. I was in real danger and that was when Tsukune protected me." She blushed and felt her heart beat pick up as she remembered his words to an angry Moka. I don't think Kurumu is a bad girl… I know we can get along. She had tried to use him as nothing but a pawn against her rival. And when that had failed she'd tried to kill them both. Looking back on it she could see that she really had been nothing but a spoiled angry child. Despite what she'd done though Tsukune had not only forgiven her but saved her from an angry Moka. "Your poppa protected me even though I wasn't very nice to him. When he did that my heart began to go 'doki, doki' and I knew he was the one."

"Did poppa's heart go, 'doki, doki' too?"

"Yes, but not until much later," her mother told her.

"How come?"

Kurumu's smile became reminiscent and a bit sad. "There was another girl your poppa liked then. It took awhile for him to see I was the one he was meant to be with."

"What happened to the other girl momma?"

Taking her daughter's hand Kurumu began walking towards eh park again. "She disappeared one day."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kumiko was playing with a group of other children near the swings. As she did so Kurumu was nearby talking to the parents who all recognized her. Happy to talk to her fans she didn't notice as a woman in a long coat and a wide brimmed hat came over to the swings.

"Would you like a push dear?"

Kumiko looked behind her and saw a woman with pink hair and green eyes. Around her neck was a black collar with a silver cross with red stone in its center. Kumiko thought the woman was very pretty and nice.

"Yes, please." She said and kicked up her heels.

The woman carefully gave her a push and Kumiko swung higher.

"Yahoo!" She called happily.

The stranger chuckled at that. "You sound like your mother, she used to say yahoo all the time too."

"Do you know momma?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, your mother and I used to be very good friends," the strange woman told her. "And I used to be very close to your father too. How… how is he?"

The girl looked at her unsure. "What do you mean?"

"Is your father happy?"

Kumiko nodded vigorously. "Poppa is very happy! Poppa is always smiling and giving me and momma kisses."

"That's good," the stranger said quietly. "I'm glad Tsukune-kun is happy."

"Then why do you look sad?" The little girl asked.

The woman forced a smile to her face. "Because I am afraid he is going to be unhappy soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu was chatting away when she felt a tug at her sleeve. She was surprised to see Kumiko there looking unhappy. "What's wrong dear?"

"Momma, can we go home now? Please?"

"If you want," she told her. "But why? Aren't you having fun?"

The little girl shook her head. "No momma, a lady said poppa was going to be unhappy soon and it made me sad."

Kurumu frowned. "Who said that to you?" If there was anything sure to upset her it was anyone saying something to hurt her little girl.

"A pretty lady with pink hair and a cross, she's gone now."

Pink hair and a cross? It was an odd coincidence, but there women with pink hair and crosses were fashionable. "Well whoever she was she was just saying something stupid. Your father is very happy and as long as he has us there's no way he could ever be unhappy, all right?"

The girl nodded silently.

Kurumu picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then excusing herself she brought her daughter home with her.

Almost as soon as she returned the house phone began to ring. She set her daughter down and answered.

"Aono residence, the beautiful and talented Aono Kurumu speaking." There was silence on the line. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The line was again silent and she was just about to hand up when a soft voice finally spoke.

"I'll be seeing you soon." The line immediately disconnected.

Being a famous model she had of course had a few obsessive fans. People who liked to imagine there was a relationship between them simply because they had paid for some of her photographs or for some other deluded reason. They were just a part of the price for being famous and so far they had all been harmless. But those few words bothered her a lot more than they should have. The voice had also sounded familiar; she had definitely heard it before. Though the words had been too few and spoken too softly for her to really recognize it.

"Oh well, it's not that big a deal," she said and put the receiver down.

She was soon in the kitchen baking cookies, what she always did to set her mind at ease. Before long Tsukune was home and seeing him set her mind at ease. The worries both she and her daughter had felt were banished by his hugs and warm words.

She felt certain that everything would be just fine.

Just then the phone rang.

Tsukune picked it up. "Hello?" An instant later he put it back down. "Whoever it was hung up. Must have been a wrong number."


End file.
